Ghosts
by SilverSlver
Summary: Zack was used to seeing the silvery ghost that was roaming around in his house. Sephiroth x Zack


Meh, don't know about this story. I might rewrite it.

Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

><p>Zack was used to seeing the silvery ghost that was roaming around in his house.<p>

* * *

><p>He had first met the ghost when he had visited the infamous Valentine-Crescent house, home to a family of three. The mother and father were pretty well known and<p>

well respected by almost everyone. So was the son. But then in 1981, the whole family was mysteriously murdered in their house. Investigators came and search what

happened. The bodies of the family were cleaned up and investigated. But there was no evidence. All they did know was that family was murdered with huge slashes

all over them, as if it was the work of person wielding a giant sword. So the case was cold. The house was then put up as a tour house. Many people visited the

house, but there were claims that people had saw strange things or heard creepy whisperings. Others were skeptical. But then later in the years, someone had taken

a photo of what appeared to be a ghostly figure. Ghost investigators came to the house and did their investigation. They did have some results, but to them it wasn't

enough.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until 14 years later after 1981, Zack Fair visited the house on a tour. He had seen the ghost of the family's son, Sephiroth in a room. At first Zack was scared,<p>

but after some time, Sephiroth and him talked like it was normal. When it was time to leave, Sephiroth had followed him. Because of Zack noticing his presence,

Sephiroth was freed from the house and came to be with Zack. The boy would ask what happened in 1981, but Sephiroth didn't remember. But he did remember

seeing a guy with blonde hair on the day of the murders. But that was about it, he couldn't remember the face or anything else; he just remembered that the murderer

had blonde hair. Zack was disturbed but decided to help. But Sephiroth was completely skeptical, but Zack being the stubborn one, wanted to do it anyways.

* * *

><p>It took weeks and weeks for Zack to find Sephiroth's murderer. But Zack didn't give up. He would do everything he can to find him and bring rest to the Valentine-<p>

Crescent family.

* * *

><p>Zack had met a cute blonde guy while buying some groceries. Sephiroth was at home, waiting for Zack's return. This blonde, named Cloud Strife offered to help Zack<p>

with the groceries. But Zack calmly declined. As he put the groceries in his car, Zack had the feeling he was being watched. He turns to see Cloud at his own car, which

was parked across from Zack's, watching him. The blue eyes seemed to be flashing ominously. Zack was disturbed and immediately tried to hurry. But then Cloud went

into his own car, turned it on, and drove away, leaving Zack in confusion.

* * *

><p>As Zack drove home, he had noticed a car was following him. At first Zack just thought the person was probably someone who lived in the same neighbor as him. But<p>

then Zack's mind flashes back to Cloud, that cute, yet strange blonde guy. Then he remembers Sephiroth describing his murder as having blonde hair.

But it couldn't possibly be Cloud.

That guy looked so innocent and yet the way he was watching Zack was disturbing.

But Zack just thinks the person behind him was just a person going in the same direction as he was.

Boy, was Zack so wrong.

As Zack slowly drove the car up the drive, he took a glance on his back view mirror.

Zack couldn't believe it as the car stopped right in front of his house! And now that Zack could clearly see the car it looked oddly familiar.

Zack froze.

That car looked exactly liked Cloud's.

Panicking, Zack had hurried the car inside the garage and closed it. Sephiroth was wandering aimlessly in the garage, felt relieved as he saw his friend return. He was

about to speak, until he saw Zack's face. He quickly followed him, asking what wrong. But Zack ignored him as he went to peek out of one of the windows. Sephiroth

watched as Zack's face go pale and he asked again what was wrong. Zack only pointed at the window and took a step back. Sephiroth came over and peered out.

Cloud stood at the driveway, staring at the house, a crazed smile on his face. As Zack bemoaned how Cloud was a stalker, something in Sephiroth's mind clicked. He

remembered it.

The murderer.

He hissed at Zack, frightening him a bit. With a voice as clear as day, he told the description of his murderer.

Cloud Strife was the murderer.

Zack was horrified at the fact the murderer was standing right there in front of his house. When he asked why Cloud murdered his family, Sephiroth only responded

about the feeling of jealousy. He warned that Cloud was a crafty one, for he was able to hide his true colors under the mask of innocence. Which was how he was able

to get away with the murders. But now that Sephiroth has remembered, it was time to bring justice on Cloud. But Zack was too scared to even do anything about it

because of the fact the murderer was right there.

The doorbell rings, startling Zack.

Sephiroth tells Zack to act like it's normal. But Zack hisses at him, demanding about the stalker and murder thing. Another ring. Sephiroth promises Zack that he will

protect him.

Zack is even more horrified, but he immediately rushes to the door. With great fear and reluctance, Zack opens the door, to reveal a rather evil smirking Cloud.

Sephiroth doesn't like that look one bit. He knows that Cloud is planning something.

Sephiroth would not allow another death to be done by this psychopath. As Cloud asks a fake innocent question, Zack ushers him in. Sephiroth is right next to Zack,

whispering in his ear about his plan. Zack shows Cloud to the living room. As he tries to settle (although he couldn't), Cloud suddenly appears right next to him,

causing Zack to utter a yelp. This only makes Cloud smile creepily and he plays with Zack's hair, commenting on how soft it is. Zack wanted to cry. He was in a room

with Sephiroth's murderer and who knows what might happen to Zack. But he doesn't cry. But he is shaking, and Cloud can definitely notice it. He gently puts a hand

on Zack's shoulder and says that he is shaking.

It is then that Sephiroth starts his plan.


End file.
